


龙卷风

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 掠夺者四人组在校期间的一次失控的恶作剧。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter





	龙卷风

“什么？”莱姆斯·卢平放下书，低声吼道，“你们两个，养了一个龙卷风？！”

“莱姆斯！你不知道它有多么可爱！”一个家伙说，“在阳光微妙角度的照射下……”

“卷着几片枯黄的落叶……”另一个家伙说。

“发出好听的沙沙声……”

“还伴随着温柔的微风……”

“哦，我的心也在随着它旋转……”

“我爱它，是的，我爱它……”

“就像是小腊肠犬爱着他的食盆……”

“那天的转角，就是我们的初遇……”

“它是如此乖巧甜美，仿佛冬日午后的暖阳……”

“你们够了！”莱姆斯厉声打断两个表情飘渺的家伙肉麻的诗朗诵。

表情飘渺的家伙立刻摆出少见的正经道：“嗨嗨嗨，月亮脸，卢平级长，这里可是图书馆啊！”

莱姆斯立刻噤声，心虚地看了看正在走廊尽头的书架旁理书的平斯夫人——后者警告地看了他们一眼，低下头继续整理着。

莱姆斯飞快地收拾好东西，另一只手拽着其中一个嬉皮笑脸的家伙往公共休息室走去。

“月亮脸，放松，放松，”戴眼镜的家伙挣脱了他的手，转身凑近莱姆斯的脸，“小型的！龙卷风！！龙卷风啊月亮脸！！多酷啊！！！我敢说，这是连《霍格沃茨——一段校史》上都没有记载过的殊荣！”詹姆·波特的脸兴奋得放光，乱糟糟的黑头发在空气中激动地晃来晃去。

“哦，了不起，”莱姆斯停下脚步，盯着面前的家伙说，“你居然去看了《霍格沃茨——一段校史》。看来你也知道快要期末考试了。”

“啊，没有，我猜的。”詹姆抓抓头发，笑了。

“月亮脸，老兄，”另一个家伙又展开的新的攻势，深邃的黑色眼睛拥有巨大的杀伤力，“莱姆斯，亲爱的莱姆斯，可爱的莱姆斯，伟大的莱姆斯……”

“够了大脚板，”莱姆斯没有笑，“你知道一个龙卷风具有多大的破坏力么？”

小天狼星布莱克把傻笑的詹姆从莱姆斯面前拉开，自己凑上去，和棕色的眸子对视着，然后慢慢移到他耳边，开口道：“差不多，和彼得的呼噜声一样大吧。”

莱姆斯终于笑出来，他边笑边说：“好吧好吧，也许你是对的，大脚板，带我去看看那个龙卷风。”

小天狼星发出狗吠一样的大笑，他拍着莱姆斯的肩膀，一手勾过还愣在一边的詹姆：“我就知道！月亮脸最懂我们了！——不过，今天还不行，莱姆斯，我们得先把它转移一下！你知道么，它长得非常快！再过几天！再过几天我们带你去看‘中秋’！”

“‘中秋’是什么？这是什么名字？！你给我解释一下大脚板！我知道你麻瓜研究的课题是关于东方谚语和习俗的！”莱姆斯半玩笑半愠怒地对好友说。

“嘿！先告诉我你刚才对这个老顽固说了什么才让他回心转意！大脚板！”詹姆和小天狼星打闹着。

“你们真吵啊！”火红的头发下面有一双绿眼睛隐藏着怒火。

詹姆立刻停了手，致使正靠在他一只手上的小天狼星一个趔趄。

“呃，”莱姆斯说，“我们在讨论龙卷风……一类的自然灾害和召唤咒之间的关系。你知道的，飞来咒就是一种简单的召唤咒。”他露出一如既往的、无害又温和的微笑。

詹姆狠狠地点头，并且马上摆出一副非常严肃的表情：“伊万斯小姐，你知道龙卷风的习性有点像哪种神奇动物吗？”

莉莉看着他，说：“什么？”

詹姆又恢复了往常的神情：“嗯，这就是我们在讨论的课题，很有研究性不是么？莉莉？要不要……”

小天狼星抢白道：“加入我们？”

莱姆斯也点点头：“我们正需要一位聪明的女巫呢。”

莉莉眯起眼睛，轮番的打量起他们三个，绿眼睛里放出犀利的光。

“好。”

莉莉说完，便从他们身边走了过去。

“耶！漂亮！”小天狼星一握拳，对莱姆斯挤眉弄眼地说，“有人梦想成真了！”

莱姆斯笑着，揉了揉望着莉莉背影的正傻瓜一样微笑着的家伙根根立起的头发。

“月亮脸……”痴笑的家伙像是回了神，“她答应了是不是？她答应了是不是？”

“对，对啊。”莱姆斯点着头，掐了一把发花痴的家伙，“是真的。”

“好兄弟啊！”詹姆忽然转身，热泪盈眶地抱住另外两个人，拼命地拍打着。

他肩膀上的莱姆斯，微笑得一如既往的无害温和又隐忍。

一个黑影贴着墙根从他们身边悄悄走过。

“呃，是我幸福得出现幻觉了吗？”詹姆停止拍打，往黑影小时的走廊尽头看去，“我刚看到了鼻涕精？”

另外两个人纷纷困惑地摇头，表示毫不知情。

“难道我该去重新配眼镜了吗？”詹姆想。

莱姆斯埋在一堆书里，边在羊皮纸上写着什么，嘴里还念念有词：“召唤咒，通过咒语召唤物品，高级召唤咒可以召唤神奇生物……没写到自然灾害啊。”

“月，月亮脸？”怯怯的声音透过书堆传过来。

“虫尾巴？”莱姆斯抬起头，把面前的书搬开，露出笑脸，“什么事？”

“你在写什么？”彼得大大的眼睛水汪汪的，随时都像要哭出来一样，尽管他努力地笑着。

“《论自然灾害和召唤咒是否有必然的联系》，”莱姆斯解释道，“简直是所有课都可以作为期末论文的万金油。”

“万什么？”彼得问。

“彼得，麻瓜研究学这次考试的重点词可是‘东方’，”莱姆斯在书堆里翻找出一本书，深青色的背景上有一个红色小方块，里面是一条金色的龙，小方块下方还有两三行白色的字，在彼得眼里就像天书一样，“喏，这本书好好看看，考试就没问题了。”说完莱姆斯又低下头开始写东西。

不过如果彼得问问莱姆斯那封面上的字到底是什么意思，或许他就会知道在遥远的东方，有个神秘的国家，那国家里有个神秘的单位，名叫广电总局。

不过如果莱姆斯在彼得看完书后问问他里面有什么关于自然灾害和召唤咒的内容，或许他的论文早就可以完成了，当然对于后来的事情，或许他也能有所解释，或许他甚至会后悔曾经借给彼得这样一本书。

不过，这是后话了。

“来吧月亮脸！快点！”两个黑头发的家伙像一阵风一样把莱姆斯从刚下课的麻瓜研究学课堂直接卷到前往拉文克劳塔楼的楼梯旁。

“在城堡的空中花园？”莱姆斯问，詹姆和小天狼星笑而不语，只顾忙着上窜下跳。

“3，2，3，5，2……”詹姆和小天狼星轻轻背着一串数字，在相应的台阶上踩来踩去，台阶掉转方向，通往一个新的地点。

所谓空中花园，不过是拉文克劳塔楼和格兰芬多塔楼楼顶中间相连的一块空地，因为无人打理，生长着各种野生植物和地精，嗯，还有龙卷风。

“来啊莱姆斯，来见见‘中秋’！”小天狼星飞快地爬上台阶，回头冲莱姆斯叫道。

莱姆斯三步并作两步，跟上他们——谁说他体育不好的？你见过哪条狼跑得不快的？

“‘中秋’！”小天狼星叫着，空中花园的上空却无比空旷，一丝风都没有。

“去哪了？”詹姆抓抓脑袋，四下寻找着。

“看上去……像是……不见了？”小天狼星吐吐舌头，对莱姆斯粲然一笑，“可能去别的地方玩了吧？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，表示不置可否：“最好快点把它找回来，据你们的描述，它现在应该已经不是一个小小的龙卷风那么简单了。”

“放心！”詹姆做了一个抓住什么东西的动作——你们懂的，金色飞贼——说，“在掌握之中，天黑之前就会回来的。”

“先回休息室吧？”小天狼星提议道。

“也好，上次讲的那个课题，有关召唤咒的，还没有开始写呢。”詹姆说，然后被另外两个人“我都懂”的目光吓得赶紧辩解，“我是说，装也要装的像一点吧……算了当我没说。”詹姆自觉地低下头，假装试图在地上找出一个加隆。

“尖头叉子，《论自然灾害和召唤咒是否有必然的联系》，我和伊万斯小姐在过去的你们俩总是莫名失踪的一周中几乎翻完了图书馆里所有有关的书籍并且整理好了资料，或者这样说吧，我们已经完成了大半，”莱姆斯严肃地说，“再不参加讨论你们俩就没份了！”

“是是是！回休息室！”小天狼星和詹姆夸张地说，一人伸出一只手勾住对面故作严肃的狼人朋友。

“啊啊啊！”刚下完台阶准备往休息室走，三个人就被迎面跑来的彼得撞了个满怀，彼得脸上胖胖的两团肉不规律地抖动着，眼睛比任何时候都更加水润，“呼……！快！快去外庭草地上！有！有一个龙卷风！！大型龙卷风！！！”

“啊彼得！我们正好有个消息要告诉你！”詹姆又兴奋了起来，“我们……”

小天狼星和莱姆斯快速对望一眼，默契地一人踩了詹姆一只脚，詹姆终于识趣地闭了嘴。

“什么？怎么了？”彼得伸长脖子期待地看着他们。

“没，没什么，那不重要，只是和莉莉有关而已，你懂的，回去后慢慢说。”莱姆斯轻松转移话题，“带我们去看那个龙卷风！”

当四个人跑到楼下的草地上，龙卷风已经变得足有格兰芬多塔楼那么高，周围密密麻麻地围了一圈学生，好奇地看着正在高速旋转的龙卷风，“你们都想被卷进去吗！后退！”老师们站在最靠近龙卷风的内圈，拼命阻挡着龙卷风和看热闹的学生。奇怪的是，虽然有书本和纸币跟着龙卷风翻飞着，周围人的头发也都被高高吹起，但这个龙卷风却远没有达到它应有的杀伤力。

“该死！我的笔！”铂金色头发的斯莱特林伸手叫道，一支羽毛笔擦着他的手指飞进了龙卷风里。

“中……‘中秋’？”小天狼星迟疑地叫了一声，龙卷风周围掀起的风浪似乎柔和了一些。

“怎么会，这么大了？”詹姆目瞪口呆道。

“膨胀咒，不，不对，膨胀咒的话，威力应该和体型一起增大。总之，”莱姆斯摇摇头，果断地掏出魔杖，敛起笑容，“恶意的。”

“是谁！”詹姆也掏出魔杖，搜寻着人群中的可疑分子。

“不要轻举妄动。”小天狼星拿魔杖的手按下詹姆的手，低声说。

莱姆斯挤进人群中，他艰难地钻到内圈，对着龙卷风，手腕一抖，一道蓝光射向龙卷风，效果却不明显。

“威力不小，看来是有人削弱了龙卷风附近的伤害，应该是某种保护咒。”莱姆斯眉头渐渐皱起。

“是校长！”彼得不知什么时候也跟着钻进人群，他在莱姆斯身后一些，尖声叫道，手指着人群中的邓布利多，后者张开手臂护着身后的学生，一边仰头看着正在急速变得更大的龙卷风，一边念着咒语，龙卷风慢慢停止变大。

“是鼻涕精在捣乱！他在角落那里嘀咕什么！！”詹姆的脸一下子涨红，手里的魔杖被捏紧，“他在搞破坏！”

“不可能！没有哪个六年级学生能做到这一点！詹姆回来！！”莱姆斯眼睁睁地看着他向角落里的西弗勒斯·斯内普冲去。

“小天狼星！彼得！把他拽回来！不是西弗勒斯！”莱姆斯一边说着，魔杖末端一边跃出银色的大型动物，向邓布利多方向跑过去。

“守护神！”学生中有人认了出来。

邓布利多侧身刚要听那匹银狼的话，另一边的詹姆已经穿过重重人障，抓到了斯内普：“你这个垃圾！肮脏的鼻涕虫！……”他用魔杖指着脸色苍白的斯莱特林，后者头上冒出细密的汗珠，口中仍念念有词。

“詹姆住手！”小天狼星扑向詹姆，詹姆敏捷地侧过身，小天狼星扑了个空。同时风浪猛然变大，学生们连连惊叫后退。高年级的学生们手里拿着魔杖，却犹豫着该施什么咒，赫奇帕奇们的缩小咒被淹没在龙卷风里，眼看风浪又在变大，邓布利多高举起魔杖，威严的声音忽然放大许多倍，每个人都听的见：“六年级七年级的同学们，举起魔杖，一起用反召唤咒！”

上百道墨蓝色的光芒向龙卷风射去，龙卷风在几秒钟之内以令人惊奇的速度消失了，留下一地狼藉。众人愣愣地看着眼前的场景，理了理吹乱的头发。

“哦，把你们失而复得的羽毛笔和羊皮纸收起来，要知道，像这样一支鹰头马身有翼兽的羽毛笔，可是不便宜的呢，对吧卢修斯？”邓布利多微微笑着，把脚边的一支羽毛笔递给卢修斯·马尔福。

“放开我！那个垃圾！我要杀了他！昏昏倒地！昏昏倒地！”詹姆·波特的声音突兀地响起来，他被小天狼星和彼得死死拉住，被称为“垃圾”的西弗勒斯·斯内普厌恶地看了他一眼，整了整被弄皱的袍子，大步走开，不想却被邓布利多挡住了路：“西弗勒斯，为什么不告诉正在发狂的詹姆，是你首先发现异常，并第一时间实施了完美的保护咒呢？”

“不需要。”斯内普冷冷道。

“就是那个人渣！是他使坏！他当然第一个发现！”詹姆依然怒吼着，“他一直在角落里念咒！”

“詹姆，我说过了，不是他，”邓布利多的声音中带着安慰的成分，“他在维系那个课本里找不到的保护咒，总的来说，他表现的十分出色呢！”

詹姆又挣了几下，终于放弃了，他深吸一口气，最后瞪了斯内普一眼，然后收起魔杖，低下头：“对不起，教授。”

“我很乐意接受你的道歉，尽管被误解的不是我，”邓布利多笑着，“好了大家，回休息室去吧。晚餐可是和往常一样美味丰盛的。”

同学们各自散去，并伴随着交头接耳，格兰芬多四人组慢慢向湖边走去，却被校长再次叫住：“詹姆，小天狼星，来我办公室尝尝麻瓜们新推出的柠檬味雪糕，正好讨论些关于你们论文的事情，怎么样？”

晚餐时间快要接近尾声的时候，邓布利多发表的讲话，总的来说就是表扬了同学们的齐心协力，特别表扬了格兰芬多四人组和斯莱特林鼻涕精，并且给四个学院分别加上一些分。

格兰芬多长桌上热烈的掌声和激动的口哨声中，四人组被同学们簇拥着，只有莱姆斯敏锐地察觉到詹姆和小天狼星的笑容隐约透着勉强。

“嘿，你怎么想到的？莱姆斯？”莉莉问。

“只是正好在我们那个研究课题相关的资料里涉及到这样的事件，正好用上了。”莱姆斯耸耸肩，温和地笑着。

“怎么了？”莱姆斯钻进被子里，向对面床的小天狼星关切道，“脸色不好。”

“月亮脸，”小天狼星艰难地开口，“你有没有注意，那个龙卷风上空，漂浮着什么东西？”

莱姆斯脸色一变，没有说话——即使在霍格沃茨里，也通过各种渠道听到了些情况——伏地魔已经开始行动了，而且活动范围也在渐渐迫近霍格沃茨，难道……？

“是……黑魔标记。”詹姆压着嗓子说，“他来了。”

莱姆斯吞下一口口水，想说话却发现嗓子已经干的说不出什么来了。

“呼——”彼得的呼噜声猝然地响起来，惊飞了窗台上的一只黑尾鹬。

“他睡了？”詹姆向小天狼星打着手语。

“或许？”小天狼星回复他。

莱姆斯侧身看着窗外的月亮，看它被云遮住后又重现光芒，就这样看了一整夜。

彼得紧紧闭着眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊淌进枕头里。

后记：

莉莉是整个故事中唯一猜到些许真相的人——但不是全部，在赤胆忠心咒变换保密人之前，她曾经试图劝说詹姆和小天狼星，不过，正如后来的事态发展表明的，他们没有听。

这段话在很久很久以后告知了西弗勒斯·斯内普之后，那个一生刻薄的斯莱特林抿着薄薄的唇对着红发的格兰芬多露出一个勉强的笑：“莉莉，这都过去了。”他低下头，看了看自己几近透明的身体。

詹姆看着哈利终于收到霍格沃茨的来信，终于踏上霍格沃茨的列车，终于进入格兰芬多，成为最年轻的找球手。在那次失控的球赛中，他看着观众席上又在念念有词的西弗勒斯·斯内普，终于能露出一个笑脸：“鼻涕精，你还真是，一点都没变。”他闭上眼睛，为哈利祈祷着。

可惜没人能看到那个来自天堂的笑容。

莱姆斯床头柜上放着彼得还回来的那本关于东方的书。那本书内容他一直都没有仔细翻过。

很有以后他从落满灰尘的箱子里找到这本书，细细的翻开，他惊讶地发现这本书被撕掉了一页，前页后页都是其他章节，他没能想到这被撕掉的一页上写着怎样的秘密。

如果他早一些翻开，或许还能想起是那个被他们叫做虫尾巴的自卑的朋友，是最后一个借这本书的人，或许他还能在那个已经背叛他们的男孩的枕头下找到那失落的一页。

那神秘的一页已经被男孩曾经的汗水浸湿，变得模糊不清，只有几个字仍然清晰可见——“如何用召唤咒召唤自然灾害（龙卷风及海啸需要特别膨胀咒语，谨慎实验）”。

小天狼星一直都没有出现，哪怕是在天堂里。帷幔通往另一个世界，但不是死亡。

这又是另一个故事了。

伏地魔正在小寐，突然感觉地动山摇，正惊觉起身，一阵狂风直接把他掀了起来。

“……”

黑魔王在高速旋转的风中凌乱了。

如果他记性够好，或许会记得那个被带到他面前的矮胖的被卢修斯用魔杖抵着下巴威胁的格兰芬多男孩，水汪汪的眼睛扑闪扑闪着说：“我……我知道一种咒语，可以给那里带来灾难……至少，也是骚乱。”


End file.
